Guardian of the Heart
by Supernova750
Summary: Tur, a young owl who is a cross between Barn Owl and Masked Owl, lives peacefully in the forest of Tyto with her Da, brother and step-mum until their hollow is raided by owls from St.Aegolius Academy of Orphaned Owls. Tur and her new friend, Cai, hold on by their memories of all the stories their parents told them about the owls of Ga'hoole and their hopes for rescue. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Dreams of Flight

Chapter 1

"Da! Da! Look at me! I'm flying!" I called, flapping my wings like he had always shown me, my dark eyes bright with excitement as I landed on the next branch silently.

My father smiled at me, letting out a churr of laughter as he glided over and lighted down beside me, giving me a gentle pat with his broad wing. "Good Tur, very good." he shreed, "Your flight is getting quieter and your strokes are good and powerful. You're not far from your First Flight ceremony."

I puffed out my chest, fairly quivering with excitement at my father's words, "You really think so Da?"

The Masked Owl smiled down at me as he replied, "I know so Tur." A sad look filled his dark eyes as he murmured, "I only wish your mum was here to see it."

I sighed and put my wing around my father's shoulders comfortingly, my almost fledged flight feathers making my heart beat faster whenever I saw them. "Mums watching from Glaumora Da."

My Da smiled at me though his gaze was still rueful as he hooed, "And I'm sure she's proud of you Tur."

I fluffed up my feathers slightly. I hardly remembered Mum. I had been only a few days old when she died but I could still remember her beautiful face, like the moon. Mum had been a Barn owl and my Da was a Masked Owl. Da always told me that I looked a lot like Mum and you could often tell that I wasn't fully Masked Owl. My heart-shaped mask was mostly white like a Barn Owl's but it had specks of brown and black around my eyes and beak. Da said that they made me look beautiful but I always felt self-conscious after a friend of Huk's called me a filthy half-breed.

Huk was my younger brother but he was fully Masked Owl since Da had taken a new mate. She was a pretty Masked Owl named Sigg and I supposed she was nice but I don't think she likes me that much. Mostly, she avoids me and I don't blame her. Seeing me must be weird since I'm not her real daughter.

"So, when do you think I'll be able to fly?" I asked my Da as we hopped back up the branches towards the hollow.

Da looked thoughtful, regarding my almost fledged flight feathers for a few moments before replying, "Quite soon Tur." he hooed at last, "Within the next week or two I'd guess."

I cocked my head slightly, "How long is a week Da?"

He smiled, ruffling the still-fluffy feathers on my head as he replied, "Seven days Tur."  
I nodded as we entered the hollow and I stepped into my nest. Seven more days. "Da?" I asked again.

Da looked up from the nest he shared with Sigg, "What is it Tur?"

"Seven days is a long time."

Da smiled and let out another soft churr of laughter, careful not to wake my brother as he hooed back, "Not that long Tur, it's not that long."

**((A/N- Okay, that was rather short and uneventful but it was mostly for information's sake at the moment so bear with me until I post chapter 2, which will hopefully be longer and more actionish. Please Read and Review!))**


	2. Chapter 2- Captured

**Chapter 2**

I dreamed of flying, my wings spread wide and catching the wind as I flew towards the sun, my family flying around me and even my real Mum was there. It was so perfect.

Then I woke up, blinking my dark eyes and letting out a shree of terror as I saw a large scarred owl standing at the entrance to the hollow, his feathers stained with blood as he lunged forwards, pinning me against the ground with his sharp talons.

I screamed and flapped my wings, eyes wide as I scrabbled around with my talons to find a grip on anything, "Mum! Da! Huk!" I shreed, voice full of terror.

"Ooh, wrong move girlie." the owl holding me down laughed as he motioned with his wing to his unseen troops, who shot into the hollow, swiftly grabbing my family, battleclaws gleaming in the half-light.

"Tur! Huk! Sigg!" Da shreed, his black eyes wide with fear for us as me and Huk were swiftly dragged away, our wings held tight to our sides.

"Shut up you gizzardless fool!" a huge Great Gray owl hissed, raking his battleclaws from Da's throat to his belly.

"DA!" I screamed as I watched my father slowly collapse, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Get the female!" the owl holding me snapped and I looked away, shutting my eyes tightly, trying to block out Sigg's shree of pain and fear that quickly died.

I could hear Huk's terrified sobs and I glanced over at my younger brother to see that he had Da's blood splattered across his feathers. "T-tur!" he wailed, "What's going on?"

I looked away, not wanting Huk to see the fear in my own eyes. I heard the owl holding my brother snap something angrily and Huk let out a soft whimper of pain.

I could feel warmth trickling down my face-mask and I realized that there was a long cut across my forehead, staining my feathers with blood.

"P-please," I whimpered at the owl who was speeding me away from the only home I had ever known, "Where are you taking us?"

The Great Horned Owl glared down at me, yellow eyes seeming to burrow into my very soul as he snapped, "Questions are not tolerated."

"Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself and received a rough swat with the owl's wing.

"No questions!" he hooed menacingly and I let out a soft whimper, closing my eyes as I waited for this nightmare to end.

**((A/N- Yeah, it's still pretty short but at least there's some action for y'all ;) Poor Tur! Hoping to get next chapter/part up soon and also hoping that they'll kinda get longer as we go. You can submit a character if you want to but please include name, age(owllet, average age, old. Mostly just if they're able to fly), what type of owl they are and what sort of plot involvement you'd like. Any special plumage marks and/or scars are also appreciated!))**


	3. Chapter 3- 13-7

**Chapter 3**

Soon, me and a large group of owllets were gathered in what looked like a stone box, large owls leering down at us from high stone perches.

"Huk!" I called, stretching myself up to search for my brother's face, "Huk!"

I caught a flash of my brother's plumage through the pushing of the other owllets and I heard his voice as he cried, "Tur where are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply when a deafening screech cut me off, causing the room to go silent as at least 20-30 owllets all turned their gazes to the huge Great Horned Owl.

"Hello orphans. Poor, poor dears, we have rescued you. I am Skench, your Ablah General! Here at St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls you will all learn your true purpose through submission and humbleness as you strive to perfect the higher good with your own special talents. Our motto is 'when truth is found, purpose is revealed.' Here is where you will find that truth. Questions will not be tolerated! _Whh _sounds are question sounds and are forbidden for they distract from your discovering of the Truth. Any who disobey will be subject to laughter therapy!"

I almost asked what laughter therapy was but I forced myself to hold my beak, dark eyes glittering with fear and confusion. I twisted my head around, seeking out my brother in the sea of owllets. I almost called his name but I was cut off as Skench began to speak again, "You will be divided into four groups and taken to one of the four glaucidiums where you shall recieve your number and learn the proper manner in which you sleep in here at St. Aegolius. If you obey without question," she gave a slight churr of laughter at her little joke and the sound chilled me to the bone. "then you will have your Specialness ceremony and be granted your true name."

_What about my real name?_ I thought, staring at my talons. I had been so close to flying and now, in the space of less than a day, watched my parents murdered and been kidnapped to this place. This wasn't an academy and it wasn't a sanctuary, it was Hagsmire, the owl hell.

An awful humming filled the air and I suddenly realized that the owls were singing, a horrible grating sound. I could barely make out the words of the short little ditty.

_To find one's special quality,_

_One must lead a life of deep humility._

_To serve this way_

_Never question but obey_

_Is the blessing of St. Aggies charity._

I was suddenly being pushed along in the sea of owllets and I caught a glimpse of my brother. "Huk! Huk!" I shreed desperately, fighting against the flow of the owls around me.

"Quiet!" a rough voice snapped and I received a swift cuff that sent me reeling. "Names are not to be used unless one has had their Specialness ceremony."

I whimpered softly and picked myself back up, hopping along with the other owllets in silence before we were arranged in a long line.

A scarred Great Horned owl lighted down in front of us, smiling kindly at us as he announced, "I am Gorn, your pit guardian. You may call my Uncle. Anyways, enough with the formalities, it is time to receive your number designations and a temptingly tasty morsel. Remember, if you achieve an acceptable level of humbleness and obedience then you shall have your Specialness ceremony and receive your true name."

"But my true name is Tur." I piped up before I could stop myself and I instantly snapped my beak shut.

Gorn turned and hopped over, a kindly but firm look in his yellow eyes as he tsked gently, "Poor, poor little owllet. Do not worry, soon you will understand that your only true purpose is to serve and be humble." He gave me a gentle pat with his broad wing and I shied away slightly, afraid of this strange owl. "You seem like a special little owllet. You will receive your number designation first. You will be known as 13-7. Isn't it just unique?"

I looked away, avoiding Gorn's gaze until he gently but firmly turned me with his strong wing, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Say thank you Uncle."

"Thank you." I hooed softly, staring at my talons.

"Thank you who?" Gorn chuckled hardily, "See? I get to ask the occasional question as well."

"Thank you Uncle." I whispered.

"That's better." Gorn laughed, dropping a bit of mouse in front of me before fluttering away to continue giving the rest of my group the number designations. I gulped down the bit of food and felt my gizzard quivering slightly with anxiety. I barely listened as I searched the owllets faces for Huk. He wasn't here.

After a little while Gorn came back over and I hooed softly, struggling not to make my words sound like a question, "Uncle, I came here with my brother."

"And you're wondering where he is no doubt." Gorn hooed kindly, placing his wing on my shoulder as he continued, "Family is a luxury 13-7, a luxury that takes away from finding the Truth. You must forget about him."

"But he's my brother. I need to protect him." I protested, my feathers puffing up with anxiety, "He'll be scared without me."

Gorn sighed and smiled at me, "He won't be scared long. You'd be surprised how easy it is to get used to living at St. Aggies."

"But-"

Gorn's feathers began to ruffle with annoyance as he hooed sharply, "Enough buts. It's time for you all to learn the proper way to sleep here at St. Aggies."

Once more we were led to a huge stone area and the sheer size of it made me gape as I gazed around. "But it's still nighttime." I hooed softly to Gorn, "Owls sleep during the day."

Gorn turned to me and sighed wearily, "I can see you're going to be a haggard aren't you 13-7? Pity." he shook his head slightly before continuing, "Here at St. Aggies this is how we do things. You must learn to accept the ways of St. Aggies over the ways you used to know, for here is your home now."

I nodded and shuffled my talons on the hard stone ground as Gorn continued, addressing all of the owllets in our group. "29-3 will instruct you in the proper sleeping positions."

I was surprised to see a large black Barn Owl hop out of the shadows, a strange look in his eyes as he surveyed the group for a few moments before speaking in the shree common to Barn Owls, "I am 29-3. Here at St. Aggies, owllets are required to sleep standing tall, head up with beak tipped to the moon. Should one use an incorrect method of sleep posture, severe punishment will be implemented by the sleep correction monitors. When the alarm is sounded, owllets are required to implement the sleep march. During this, owllets will repeat their original name until the second alarm is sounded, when it is required to speak your number designation once before resuming correct sleeping posture. Deviation from these methods will result in severe punishment."

I gazed around, feeling so helpless. This place was so strange. Numbers, being called orphans(Well, technically I was now an orphan since these owls had murdered my da and step-mum), sleeping during the night, laughter therapy. When was this nightmare supposed to end?

**((A/N- Yay, it's longer! Yeah, I do realize that a lot of this is like Soren's own introduction to St. Aggies but the reason for that is that their routine would most likely be the same day after day and they would rarely deviate from it so a lot of it would sound the same and I would imagine that most owllets would share this sort of reaction. Guardians of Ga'hoole are copyright to Kathryn Lasky and I'm hoping to get the next part up soon!))**


	4. Chapter 4- Cai

**Chapter 4**

I gazed up at the moon, the glare of it's brightness like a needle trying to worm it's way into my brain. The cut on my forehead still ached and stung but I knew I wouldn't be able to ask anybody for help while I was here.

I felt a wing brush mine and looked up to see the black Barn Owl who had told us how to sleep standing next to me, number 29-3. "Don't fall asleep." he hissed out of the corner of his beak and I nearly gasped as a sleep correction monitor swooped past, his yellow eyes piercing through my soul as he hooed warningly, "Number 13-7, 29-3, quiet and go to sleep!"

I snapped my beak shut, my dark eyes bright with fear until the owl was well out of hearing range before I whispered back, "Why can't we sleep?"

"They're moonblinking us 13-7." 29-3 replied softly, his dark eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, my eyes flashing for a moment, "My name is Tur!"

29-3 smiled slightly, "You don't know how good it is to hear something like that." he whispered, his eyes twinkling. "That means I'm not the only one who hates this place."

I shook my head slightly, "This place is Hagsmire." I whispered softly, "What do you mean by that they're moonblinking us?" The term sounded familiar but I couldn't put my talon on it.

"The full moon," the owl began to explain in a soft voice, "can mess with an owl's brain if they sleep, make them confused."

I slowly nodded, understanding, "Sort of like brainwashing?"

29-3 nodded, "A little."

"Who are you?"

"My name, well, my real name, is Cai." the black Barn Owl replied, smiling slightly.

"Well I'm Tur. Anyways, how do we resist moonblinking? You've obviously found a way to do it or I wouldn't be talking to you right now would I?"

Cai smirked slightly, "That's the genius of it. You need to remember your past. Repeat your name, your family members, your home, anything to keep you focused. And you can't fall asleep."

I nodded, fear flashing in my black eyes, "Won't they notice?"

"Obviously not. I've been here almost two weeks and they don't notice anything yet." Cai replied with a shrug.

A loud shriek pierced the air and Cai hissed, "Sleep alarm. Time for the sleep march."

I nodded and began shuffling along with the flow of owllets, muttering over and over, "Tur, Tur, Tur, Tur." I could hear Cai alongside me whispering, "Cai, Cai, Cai, Cai, Cai."

The second alarm came swiftly and we all stopped. "13-7." I murmured before resuming the sleep position. I remembered the black Barn Owl's advice and began whispering under my breath, "My name is Tur, my mum is dead but my step-mum is Sigg, my da is Joran, my brother is Huk, I am a Barn Owl and a Masked Owl, Tyto Alba and Tyto Novaehollandiae, from the forest of Tyto. I watched my parents murdered and I can't find my brother. I will be able to fly when I am about 70 days old because of my mixed heritage, I am 55 days old. I was almost ready to fly when I was snatched but I was too afraid to do anything."

I could hear Cai beside me, whispering his own past, "My name is Cai, my mum is Maerad and my da is Dorn, my brother is Cadvan, I am a Barn Owl, Tyto Alba. I was treated as an outsider because of my black plumage and my family abandoned me. I lived in Kuneer with a family of Burrowing Owls who took me in before I tried to move on and was snatched. I will be able to fly when I am 66 days old, I am 59 days old now. I can almost fly but I need more practice before I can escape. I am a free owl and I will resist."

I looked at Cai and he looked at me. Then we both shared a slight smile that made this dark place seem not quite so bad. The smile told me many things but the most important thing was that I wasn't alone anymore. And I could resist.

**((A/N- Man, I'm getting these up pretty fast aren't I? Yeah, there might be a bit of a pause here while I consider plot angles and write the next few parts. Sorry it's not as long as the last Chapter but I had to get off and stuff and I'm also sorry that not a lot happened. Really sorry if to some of you this seems like a rewrite of Capture but the plot ****_WILL_**** change and branch off from the books soon enough, you just have to be patient and bear with me for a bit longer.))**


	5. Chapter 5- The Eggorium

**Chapter 5**

"13-7, 13-11, 13-4 and 14-6, you four have been selected for work in the eggorium. It is top secret position and a great honor to be selected for work here. Scurn will escort you and explain what your work will entail." a large Short-eared owl hooed, sweeping her wing towards a small Burrowing Owl, who gazed at us blankly, the picture of a moonblinked owl.

The Burrowing owl swept his swing for us to follow, speaking in hollow, clipped tones to us as we hopped along. "My name is Scurn. I was once a number but I have earned my Specialness ceremony to receive my true name. You too, 13-7, 13-11, 13-4 and 14-6, can earn your name as well if you prove yourself as humble and a willing servant."

I resisted the urge to yarp a pellet. How many times had I heard this speech in the few days I had been here? Every time it was almost exactly the same, "I was once a number but I became a name and you can too!" or something like, "I strive to earn my Specialness ceremony to receive my true name for then I shall be complete." Ugh, it was driving me yoinks!

Scurn had continued, my annoyance unknown to him as he explained what we did in the eggorium. "In the eggorium you are instructed to search for eggs of your own species. Barn owls will search for Barn Owl eggs, Grass owls for Grass Owl eggs, Screech owls for Screech owl eggs and so forth."

Tur felt an inkling of confusion as she hooed in clipped, careful tones, "But Scurn, number 13-7 is half Barn owl and half Masked owl. Therefore, I do not know whether I search for Barn owl eggs or Masked owl eggs."

Scurn regarded me, his moonblinked eyes blinking blankly for a few moments as he processed the information before replying at last, "You shall search for both types of eggs 13-7. Do not worry, your extra work shall be a great act of humbleness and service, sure to earn you your Specialness ceremony once noticed by Ablah General Skench or Lieutenant Spoorn."

I dipped my head, doing my best to appear humble while inside, I was seething. I didn't want my Specialness ceremony or to be noticed by the frinking Ablah General! Racdrops on my Specialness ceremony or her 'true name.' Tur was my true name!

But I stayed silent, feigning the picture of a moonblinked owlet as I went about sorting through the monstrous piles of eggs, my gizzard shuddering horribly. This was wrong. So many eggs, so many parents mourning their missing owlets and eggs while they lived on here, better of dead than alive in this place, this Hagsmire.

"13-7, please be more careful as you transport your eggs." a large Great Grey owl female hooed in the clipped, hollow tones of a moonblinked owl as I rolled a Masked owl egg to the corresponding pile swiftly. "Your fast work is admirable and perhaps efficient but it lacks precision. If you wish to have your Specialness ceremony you must learn to increase the quality of your work."

I nodded, forcing myself to act humble while inside I was once more resisting the urge to yarp as I replied tightly, "Thank you 18-2, your advice is much appreciated and I will strive to be more efficient in my work."

The Great Grey dipped her head before hopping back off to find more eggs while I turned and went back to my own work, swiftly finding another Barn owl egg and rolling it back, more carefully this time. After all, an owlet was in this fragile shell and what if he or she grew up to escape this awful place and have a family of their own? But if they didn't escape they would grow up moonblinked, never feeling their gizzard stir or any sense of self their entire life. Perhaps truly better off dead.

**((A/N- Sorry this is really short and stuff but it's mostly just Tur's views on St. Aggies so far, mainly her hatred towards it and such and a bit about where she works there. Please R&R and I'll do my best to upload another chapter ASAP though I do need to update some of my other stuff too))**


	6. Chapter 6- Pure Ones

**Chapter 6**

A little more than a week had passed. Still, Cai and I had resisted moonblinked, but just barely. I was so close to flying now, my feathers almost completely fledged out. I had heard rumors about something that would ease the stirrings of flight that was coming soon and it scared me to my gizzard. Why would an owl not want to long to fly? Then again, here at St. Aggies, nothing made sense anymore.

Nothing but Cai.

The dark Barn Owl had always been there, ready to nudge me awake or remind me not to ask a question. I had seen one owl, a small Grass Owl, who asked a question and she was submitted to laughter therapy. It had been horribly, forced to laugh while they cruelly plucked the poor creature's wings bare and bloody. Thankfully, I hadn't slipped up yet but I didn't know how much longer I would be able to resist. My gizzard already felt less like it was a part of me and, scariest of all, the memory of my father's kind face was beginning to fade and get fuzzier. I knew it was because of the moonblinking but that didn't make it any less horrible to realize that I was forgetting my beloved father.

I was in the Glaucidium, whispering my past and struggling to recall my father's face when the blood-curling battle shree of a Barn Owl broke the quiet murmurs of sleeping owlets and the air was suddenly rent with spilled blood and feathers. The St. Aggies owl sent up a shrieking alarm and took flight instantly but I could already tell that they would lose the battle against the incoming waves of attacking owls.

I swiftly spread my wings, doing a powerful downstroke and, to my delight, I lifted off. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get me above the other owlets. "Cai!" I screeched, "Cai!"

"Tur!" came the reply and I saw Cai streaking towards me, his dark plumage almost invisible amid the chaos, the only thing that allowed me to pick him out being his pure white facial disk.

I began flapping towards my friend when I saw his dark eyes widened and he shreed, "_Look out!_"

I whipped around midflight to see a huge Barn Owl streaking towards me, battle claws outstretched to grab me. I managed to dodge, only barely by flipping around in the air and coming down behind the owl, raking my talons through the feathers of his right wing, making him screech in pain and anger as he whipped around to face me, "Impudent mooncalf!" he shreed, streaking towards me again before feinting to one side and grasping both of my wings in either of his battle claws, the tips digging into my skin. "You will learn to serve the Pure Ones!"

Suddenly there was another flash in the moonlight and I felt myself whiff as I saw an immense Barn Owl with a metal face, his feathers stained with blood, swooping towards me and bark, "What have you got there Cruck?"

"A lovely strong Tyto sir!" the Barn owl holding me shreed back, "She will make a fine addition to the Pure Ones! Long live Metal Beak, High Tyto of the Pure Ones!'

Metal Beak nodded approvingly and shreed back, "Find any other Tytos and bring them to me! The battle will be over soon enough! Long live the Pure Ones!"

The leader's shree was swiftly echoed by the others and I swept my gaze around, terrified for Cai and Huk.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the battle was over, St. Aggies owls all either dead or fleeing in terror. The Barn owl holding me began streaking away, hundreds of other Pure Ones following after him with other Tyto owlets in their talons.

I could see Metal Beak swooping around, watching his troops through that horrible metal face that made my gizzard tremble.

Suddenly I was falling again and I instinctively spread my wings, slowing my fall until I landed in a large stone pit. I could see the sun peeking it's way over the horizon and I gazed around, desperately searching for Cai or Huk among the see of Tyto owlets that surrounded me.

Suddenly, I spotted that familiar face that I had almost forgotten and I cried, "Huk!" I scrambled over to my brother and he barely noticed me, gazing around with eyes that seemed to reflect the moon in them.

"This unit's designation is 16-9. This unit hopes to one day earn his Specialness ceremony and receive his true name." he hooed in clipped, hollow tones and I felt my gizzard wrench painfully.

"Huk, no please, don't do this. You're my brother!" I cried, shaking him with my wing desperately.

The young Masked owl didn't reply, just gazed at me blankly, a stare that made my heart crumble. "No Huk, please, you can't be moonblinked!"

Suddenly I felt a wing on my shoulder and looked up, letting out a shree of terror to find Metal Beak staring down at me, his one dark eye glittering with false sympathy as he hooed sharply, "Buck up Tyto. He means nothing anymore. All that matters is purifyng the owl kingdoms of the weak owls. Tytos are the strongest, smartest and the best. I can see, young Tyto, that you are strong. You resisted this place. Someday you will become a great Pure One."

I looked away, shutting my eyes tightly. "But-"

The High Tyto's voice became harsh as he snapped, "No buts! You will learn discipline and how to follow orders! I can already see that you're a half-breed but at least it's a mix of two Tytos! Perhaps it will make you stronger but if I ever find it is making you weak-" he spat the word out like it was a bad tasting bit of prey, "then, I swear that I will put you through Hagsmire and back until you learn to be strong!"

**((A/N- Featuring... Metal Beak! Yayz! He was a cool villain. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get up and such. But it's nice and long :) What happened to Cai? Find out next chapter! Btw, my chapters will probably come slower since school is starting soon so please don't freak out if it takes awhile to upload stuff since I do have schoolwork to do quite a lot of the time though I will try to upload as frequently as I can. Enjoy!))**


	7. Chapter 7- Freaks

**Chapter 7**

Soon the Pure Ones began dividing the owlets into different groups before getting pickier. First it was separating the Tytos from the other species they deemed to be 'less pure' than us. I don't know what they did to those owlets but they continued to divide us up into smaller and smaller groups. There was a group of Grass owls, Greater and Lesser Sooty owls, Masked owls, Barn owls and other species I wasn't sure of. All I knew was that we all shared the same heart-shaped facial disks though the pure white of it that Barn owls held varied between us.

When it came time for me to be divided, two stupid-looking Grass owls regarded me and then began arguing which group I belonged in.

"She's a Masked owl I tell you, she ain't got a pure face!" one exclaimed, his feathers ruffled with annoyance.

"Yeah but she looks more like a Barn owl to me!" the other replied, scowling at his fellow Pure One.

I stood before the two stupid owls, struggling to swallow my fear as I piped up softly, "I'm half Masked owl and half Barn owl."

The two owls looked at each other and, at the same time, hooed, "I told you!"

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air that nearly knocked me over and suddenly, Metal Beak stood in front of the two Grass owls, his feathers puffed up with anger as he shreed, "Idiots! Mooncalfs! I told you she was to be put with that other freak, the demon-owl! Can neither of you follow orders." The words were not a question, but an order and the Grass owls cowered in front of their leader, whiffing down to nearly half their size.

"Well?!" Metal Beak screeched, his mask glinting and his voice full of fury, "Do as I say!"

The two Pure Ones couldn't obey fast enough as they swiftly ushered me towards a smaller crevice in the wall a little ways away, their confidence returning as Metal Beak flew off to go terrify some of his other soldiers.

"Get in there half-blood freak!" one shreed, pushing me roughly and causing me to pitch forwards, almost falling over had I not spread my wings and done a quick power-stroke to keep me from landing flat on my facial disk.

Instantly I was pinned down, battle claws at my throat. I let out a strangled cry as I felt heavy weight on my wings, holding me down.

"No flying without permission!" the Grass owl with his battle claws held at my throat shreed, his feathers fluffed up with rage.

"But I-"

"Shut your beak you pile of racdrops and get into the crevice!"

He let me up, pushing me forwards once more and I took in a sharp breath of pain as his battle claws raked my back, leaving three long scratches there, trickling blood slowly.

I stepped forwards into the crevice, my eyes swiftly adjusting the the pitch blackness. "Hello?"

A heavy weight slammed into me and suddenly I was pinned down, sharp talons at my throat for the second time in only moments. "Who are you?" a harsh voice demanded.

Wait, I recognized that voice!

"Cai?"

**((A/N- Yeah, sorry this is so short... Kinda low muse for this scene so... yeah... . Hopefully my next update will be a little more exciting :) It might be a bit before the next update, school is really hectic but most important of all at the moment is that I'd like to wish my BFF Thia Superstar a happy birthday! I guess I'll dedicate this minor update to you ;) Many happy returns okay and keep writing!))**


	8. Chapter 8- Tupsi

**Chapter 8**

Metal Beak stood before me, his massive size towering above us, metal mask glinting in the moonlight that shone down from a small patch of sky I could see high above us. "You," he shreed, "are a freak." He paused as if scrutinizing our appearance before continuing, "But you are still a Tyto even if you are a half-breed."

I stayed silent and he continued, "If you wish to live, you must join us."

I clamped my beak shut, still saying nothing.

Metal Beak glared at me through his mask before he kept on going, "If you wish to join us you must complete your Tuspi."

I almost laughed but I forced myself to remain unemotional as I asked in a monotone voice, "Tupsi sir?"

"Tytonic Union of Pure Ones Special Initiation." Metal Beak replied in a growling voice. "Obviously, you would not know what it was." he nodded to one of his lieutenants, who exited the chamber swiftly, a small smirk on his face. A few moments later he returned with two owls. One was a Barn owl with black plumage.

Cai.

The other was a young Masked owl.

Huk.

I looked at Metal Beak and whispered in a tight, almost strangled voice, "Why are they needed here?"

Metal Beak smirked at me, his eyes glittering behind his mask as he explained in a menacing voice, "Your black-feathered friend here has already completed his Tupsi ceremony." I saw Cai's eyes flash with something I didn't recognize and I suddenly noticed the blood that flecked his black plumage and the reddish hue to his talons.

I felt myself whiff as I gazed at Huk before turning to Metal Beak, "You want me to kill my brother."

Metal Beak waved a wing dismissively, "He is nothing to you anymore Tyto. He is moonblinked beyond repair. Useless to us and to you."

I shook my head, letting out a whimper of distress, "B-but-"

"Do it!" Metal Beak screeched, his voice full of anger and a forceful authority that made me shrink back in fear. "Are you a Tyto or aren't you?!"

I took a deep breath and a sudden calm spread over me as I once more turned my gaze back to that horrible mask as I whispered, "If I have to kill my brother to become a Tyto, then I am nothing."

"Then die with him!" Metal Beak snarled, leaping forwards, battle claws reaching for my throat.

I closed my eyes, awaiting the ripping of my flesh when there was a screech of rage and Cai's voice screaming, "Tur, run! Fly!"

I opened my eyes to see Cai grappling with Metal Beak himself, his black feathers making him look like a hagsfiend as he slashed at the High Tyto, dark eyes glittering with determination.

"Weaklings! Freaks!" Metal Beak shreed, "Traitors!"

"Huk! Come on! We have to go now!" I cried, flapping my wings and skidding to a halt beside my brother, "Please snap out of it!"

But the younger owl just gazed back at me blankly as though he didn't even see me. There was another screech and I was knocked aside as Metal Beak threw Cai off and into me.

There was a sickening ripping sound and the night was stained with blood.

It was as if the world has slowed down around me. Everything seemed distant and muffled as I gaped at Huk's broken body, his wings splayed at an odd angle and his eyes still gazing blankly at the patch of sky that seemed so far away. Blood was everywhere. Huk's blood.

My brother's blood.

I could distantly hear Cai screaming at me to run, to fly from this place. I turned almost as if I was underwater and spread my wings, flapping. I felt myself rising from the ground, my brother's blood spattered on my heart-shaped facial disk.

Suddenly I was slammed to the ground and once more everything was happening at regular speed as Metal Beak screamed down at me, "I'll kill you myself you pathetic weakling!"

The massive Barn owl's mask had been ripped off during the fight between him and Cai and his face truly was horrible, a hideous mask of scars. His beak was gone, leaving only a gaping maw and one of his eyes had been scratched so that it was a sickly cloudy-gray color.

I could still hear Cai screaming as Metal Beak raised his blood-stained battle claws, ready to rip my heart out as a strength I hadn't known I had surged through me.

"You. Killed. My. Brother!" I screamed, thrashing violently and raking my talons down the owl's belly, drawing blood. Metal Beak let out a snarl of pain and his grip loosened momentarily. It was just enough and I took advantage of his lapse in strength, wriggling my way free of his grip.

I was about to turn, ready to fight Metal Beak, to take my revenge when I felt Cai alongside me, his voice crying desperately, "Fly Tur! We need to get out of here!"

This time, I finally listened.

I turned my back on the enraged Metal Beak and the body of my dead brother, flapping my wings and lifting off into the dark night.

**((A/N- Wow, two updates in the course of like, and hour and a half XD Really tired(2;25am here) but I had to write this before I went to bed and I guess it's another 'happy birthday' thing for Thia Superstar ;) Hope you all enjoy!))**


	9. Chapter 9- Clashing Wounds

**Chapter 9**

"Tur, come on, faster!" Cai's voice cried and I struggled to flap my wings. They felt so heavy after flying for so long.

"Cai, I can't!"

"Yes you can Tur! They'll catch us if you don't!" Cai encouraged though his voice was grim and I could see the exhaustion in his own dark eyes.

"Cai, I have to rest! It's almost dawn!" I protested weakly, my eyelids weighing heavily as I struggled to keep them open.

Cai grunted in acknowledgement and he looked torn before he hooed encouragingly, "We've got plenty of time Tur, it's still dark out! We have to get as far away as possible so they can't find us!"

I swivelled my head from side to side, feeling numb inside but not from exhaustion. At this point the dull throb of grief in my gizzard had subsided to a cold numbness as I let my exhaustion overtake my sorrow for my brother. He was dead, murdered by Metal Beak. But hadn't he already been as good as dead when he was moonblinked? No, that wasn't true, was it? Huk had still been alive, if only repressed right?

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes again. Dead was still dead. There was no use trying to puzzle out whether he could have been considered dead or alive while moonblinked.

Suddenly Cai was flying next to her, his wingtips caressing her back as he murmured softly, "It's alright Tur, we're free now."

I turned my head away, my voice broken as I whispered, "He died because I couldn't save him."

"That's not true!" Cai snapped, his voice harsh as he went on, "He died because Metal Beak murdered him! It wasn't your fault."

"No, Cai-"

"It's not your fault." Cai's voice was firm, sharp and I flinched. He noticed and his voice softened, "You couldn't have stopped it Tur."

"You don't know that." I whispered. "I could have tried."

"You _did _try! You aren't invincible Tur! You survived, he didn't! That's life and we have to move on!"

"He was my brother!" I screamed, my grief turning to an uncontrollable anger, "I can't just-just get over that! You don't know anything about what I'm going through!"

Cai's feathers puffed up and he was suddenly twice his size, his eyes blazing with anger as he shreed in a sharp voice full of rage, "You know _nothing _about the pain I've been though! Have you ever lain awake during the day, knowing your parents cast you out because you were a freak?!"

I looked away, my eyes flashing with rage as I cried back angrily, "My parents were murdered while I watched! My brother killed in front of me! Don't say I don't know pain!"

Cai opened his beak to reply when there was a loud screech. I suddenly realized that the air around us was filled with greasy black feathers.

"Crows!"

**((A/N- Sorry, it's a bit short and not much really happens but I'm kinda lazy right now XD Hoping to update this again soon so you don't freak out at me for the cliffy ;) A little bit of raw emotions clashing there, pain against pain so to speak and stuff. Anyways, ENJOY!))**


	10. Chapter 10- Storm

**Chapter 10**

I darted through the air, dodging the clawing feet of the crows as they surged forwards as one, sharp beaks and claws ready to tear and shred.

"Cai!" I shrieked, "What do we do?!"

"Over there!" Cai shreed back, his eyes wide as he sped along nearby, angling himself towards a patch of dark clouds and lightning.

"Are you yoinks?!" I screeched, my eyes wide as I dodged another crow, "That storm will tear our wings off!"

"Better that than crows doing it!" Cai replied, his voice grim as he sped towards the storm. I had no choice but to follow.

"Cai! We'll never make it!" I cried after a few more minutes of desperate flight. "I'm too tired!"

Cai was about to reply when I let out a shriek as a crow slammed into my back, flailing and raking at my neck with a savage hunger. "Cai!" I shrieked, terror filled me as I flapped my wings desperately, blood spattering the night as the crow tore at my skin. "Help me!"

Then there was suddenly a fierce wind and the weight of the crow was gone, replaced by the raging of the storm.

I couldn't see anything but rain and lightning, the wind ripping through my feathers as I struggled to stay flying. "Cai!" I screamed, my voice small over the roar of the wind, "Cai where are you?!"

I distantly heard Cai's voice but I couldn't make out the words as I flapped my wings, trying to compensate for the violent rain that buffeted me from every side.

It worked. Sort of. I continued to fly, my wings feeling like lead as I forced myself on, calling Cai's name until my voice was hoarse from screaming. Still the storm raged on.

I had to land or I would die here in this living Hagsmire of a storm. I continued on for what seemed like years and then, suddenly, the rain began to get lighter and I saw sunlight, real sunlight, ahead.

I flapped my leaden wings harder, my energy renewed as I continued towards the small patch of hope.

Then I suddenly shot out of the storm like a comet, water streaming from my ragged feathers as I flew unsteadily towards a tall spire of stone, landing heavily before collapsing to the ground, letting my exhaustion finally overtake me.

**((A/N- Okay I know, sorry for another short update, I promise I'll try to make these longer it's just that it's the exciting parts that generally end up being kinda short. Either way, two updates in, like, 20 minutes? I'm on a roll XD Reviews are appreciated and I'll do my best to update ASAP!))**


	11. Chapter 11- Beyond the Beyond

**Chapter 11**

I blinked awake, my head pounding and my feathers damp and ruffled, making me shiver as a cold wind sliced through me.

My first thought that flashed through my mind was, _Great Glaux, wheres Cai?!_

Then I looked around and the thought was swiftly replaced with, _Where in Glaux's name am I?_

It looked to be dawn and the land around me seemed to stretch on forever, looking barren and lifeless. Red light shone in the distance and when I squinted I could make out the outlines of five peaks.

Suddenly there was a soft noise, imperceptible to most owls but I was half Barn Owl and we had excellent hearing capabilities. I whipped around, fluffing out my feathers with my wings flared, ready to fight despite my haggard condition, praying that I looked more fearsome than simply a scared, ragged young owl.

A rather small Great Gray owl stared back at me, great amber eyes wide and unblinking as he gazed at me.

When he spoke, his voice was youthful but gruff, a low ominous rumble, "Who be you young'un?" There was a gentleness to the coarse roughness of his tone and I could see he wasn't even that much older than I was, a few moons at the most.

I hesitated a few moments before replying in a horse, cracked voice, "Tur of Tyto Forest sir."

The Great Gray gave a slight nod, "Sebastian." he grunted as he hopped around me, eyeing me appraisingly, "What you be doing in these parts Tur of Tyto Forest?"

"I got lost. A storm blew me off course." I explained, feeling uncomfortably embarrassed as I asked in a tentative voice, "Would you mind telling me where I am sir?"

"Thats Sebastian to you missy, just like everybody else in these parts," the owl muttered, "As for where you are, this be the Beyond the Beyond."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I strained to remember the old stories and legends my father had told me, sifting through for any mention of the Beyond.

The memory came, swift and painful as I remembered my father's smooth voice, oh-so-perfect for storytelling.

"_In the Beyond the Beyond Tur, there live the Dire wolves, the most majestic creatures on four legs. Eyes of flaming green, beautiful and mysterious, bigger than the biggest normal wolf and twice as smart. But beware daughter, for they are a strange folk, with many customs and ways that we of the sky do not fully understand. We must always remember to respect those different from ourselves. After all, they are of land and we are of sky." Da explained, his gave voice pulling my younger self into the story._

"_That's right Da!" young Tur replied, her voice cheerful and bubbling with excitement at the prospect of another story, "Someday, I'll meet a Dire wolf Da! I will!"_

I cringed at the memory of my younger self, so happy and carefree, content to dream the nights away, innocent and unaware of the horrors that lurked right outside the hollow.

That wasn't me.  
Not anymore.

The memory continued to play out in my mind, tearing at my heart despite my attempts to block it away. I didn't want to remember Da, not after watching him die.

"_And then Tur, there are the Watch wolves."_

"_Ooh, Da, what are they? What do they watch?" my younger self chirped, eager curiosity tearing at my heart._

_Da chuckled, smiling warmly at the younger me as he continued, "The Watch wolves are the ones who stand sentry around the Sacred Ring of volcanoes, guarding the Ember of Hoole."_

"_What's that Da? It sounds exciting!" young Tur squeaked, eyes round with wonder._

_Da smiled, patting her head with a broad wing, "That's a story for another time darling."_

I winced again. I had never gotten to hear that story before the owls had come.

"_The Watch wolves are the most honored of wolves though they start as the lowest ranking, as gnaw wolves. Gnaw wolves are malformed pups who, if they can survive being left in the open as newborns and return to a clan, have a chance to join the Watch."_

"_Why are they left in the wild?" young Tur wailed, eyes wide, "That seems awfully mean! How can a pup survive alone without it's mum?"_

_Da sighed, forcing a smile as he continued, "Hush Tur, some do manage to find their way back to their homes. If a malformed pup is born they are taken to a certain spot where they are meant to die, to prevent anymore 'bad blood' from being passed on through them. Even the mother is driven from that pack and forced to find another to accept her."_

"_That's mean!" little Tur pouted, scowling at her talons._

_Da sighed again, patting Tur's head gently, "Remember daughter, they are different from us. That has been their way for generations and we are not to criticize it, understood?"_

_Younger Tur nodded, still looking put out at the thought of the poor malformed wolf pups left alone in the cold._

_Da continued, apparently hoping to get my younger self back into the story, "It is also said that, when a Watch wolf dies, they have a chance of returning for a second life when the king returns and the Ember of Hoole is claimed by him. They return once more and are allowed a second chance at life as reward for their lives of servitude."_

"_That's nice." my younger self murmured, her eyelids drooping as she yawned, "I'll meet one of them one day Da, you just wait."_

"_I know you'll make me proud Tur, you already have."_

I blinked, confused. Da had never said that in my memory! I swept my gaze around and saw a misty form in front of me.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I recognized the familiar face in that fog.

_Da!_ I called though my beak never really moved.

The misty shape smiled, dipping it's head, _Hello daughter_.

I heard the words yet, at the same time, I didn't as they seemed to simply appear inside my head.

The words seemed to pour out of my mind, tumbling over one another in their haste to be spoken.

_Da I'm so sorry, I tried to save him-_

_Hush Tur, you didn't fail. You've survived this far and you've made me so proud already. But there is something more important you must know. Be careful of yourself. Things are coming that will test you greatly. Beware one called friend!_

Then he was gone and I was left staring at a very annoyed Sebastian.

"Hey, kid! Great Glaux, pay attention already!" he growled, flapping his wings in front of my face, "I said, if you need a place to rest for the day, you can come to my hollow but I expect you to have moved on by First Dark tomorrow if you do!"

I dipped my head, feeling bewildered and confused but grateful to the Great Gray for having offered, "Thank you Sebastian, that'd be lovely."

**((A/N- Yay, an update of a goodish length! Sorry its a bit of a late update, I actually wrote this down like a week ago but I was too lazy to type it out until now. Anyways, hope you all liked, sorry it wasn't that eventful, bit of a low muse right now but I'm doing my best to keep updating for y'all! Hope you all liked this and stuff, took a long time to write at like 1;30am and I wanna go to bed XD I feel so proud since I've gotten like four or five updates up today! Anyways, I have a pole up on my profile for which story people want me to update most frequently so if you want, go check it out and give me your votes! Reviews are appreciated and whatever so yeah, hope you all enjoyed!))**


End file.
